When Two Roads Meet
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: This has nothing to do with Percy and his friends. Bayleigh is just an ordinary demigod who goes on a quest to bring another demigod to camp. As the new demigod settles himself into camp, will Bayleigh fall for him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. This will have nothing to do with Percy and his friends. In fact, they don't exist, but the whole demigod and Half-Blood Hill thing does. Now, let's get started. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bayleigh POV**

"Bayleigh!" Demitri called from outside my window.

I poked my head out. "What?"

"We have to leave. Now. Like, right now."

"Why?" Certainly the monsters couldn't have found Josh yet, could they?

"Why do you think?"

"Oh." Well, it was bound to happen sometime. "Alright, let's go." I went downstairs, got my shoes on, and walked out into the breezy night. I didn't have to tell my parents, they were used to my comings and goings. And there, next to Demitri, stood a rather confused-looking Josh. Josh was short and skinny, with dark brown hair, and green eyes flecked with gold. Demitri was short and skiiny, also, but with blond hair and blue eyes. I have wavy brownish-blondish hair, and greenish-bluish eyes, I have a medium-but-on-the-taller-side height and a lean build. Everything about me-even physically-showed that I just could not make up my mind.

Josh spoke up. "Where are you guys taking me? You're all crazy! And I have to be home soon."

Demitri replied, "You're not going home. You're going to camp."

"Camp? I don't go to camp. I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I do know that if I'm not home in like five minutes, my mom's gonna freak."

I bent down so I could look him in his eyes. ""Look. I know you're really confused right now, but we have to get you to camp. It's not safe here. But first we have to figure out a way to get to camp safely." Now I looked at Demitri. "I think we should take a bus."

"I don't like it," Demitri sighed, " but I think it's the only way to go." All demigods hated buses. Them being so public and all. Anything can get onto them. They can trick you, capture you, kill you, and next thing you know, you're asking great-great-great-great-aunt Birte what the Stone Ages were like.

And with that, Josh hesitantly following, we made our way to the nearest bus station. We boarded the bus, and since Half-Blood Hill wasn't far away, we didn't run into any monsters, thankfully.

We walked past the camp's borders, and I pointed out the magical tree protecting the camp's borders to Josh.

"See that gold blanket over there?" When he nodded I continued. "It's called the golden fleece. It protects Half-Blood Hill from monsters. No mortals can enter, either."

"How?" Josh asked. Typical.

"Well, no one really knows. The gods stole it from Polyphemus(Sorry if I spelled it wrong), a giant Cyclops a while back. It's been protecting the camp ever since." As we walked on, I introduced him to Chiron, a centaur.

"Ah, I see you have completed your quest. Well done. Have you figured out which god he is the offspring of yet?" Chiron asked.

"No, not yet."

"Whose daughter are you?" Josh asked me..

"I am a daughter of Poseidon, the sea god, and Demitri is the son of Apollo, the sun god."

"Well, what can you do?"

"Lots of stuff. I haven't really figured it all out yet, though. I basically just control water."

"That's so cool! What can I do?" Josh asked me eagerly.

"Well, we haven't really figured it out yet. Maybe you're the son of Apollo, or Athena. I don't really think you're the son of Hades or Hera though."

"Why not?"

"Well, your features aren't dark, and you really don't look anything like Hera."

"Um...I should take that as a compliment, right?"

"Depends." He looked at me quizically so I said, "None of the gods are ugly, but they all look different."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, why don't you go over to the Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed demigods go, unpack, and then we'll see you at dinner."

"What time is dinner?" Well, this kid just didn't stop with the questions, did he?

"In fifteen minutes."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." And with that, we both went our separate ways, Josh to the Hermes cabin, me to the dinner area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Josh POV**

As I unpacked my things, I couldn't help but think about the way Bayleigh's hair swayed when she walked, or the way she would sort of tilt her head when she looked at you. _Dude, snap out of it._

Anyway, when I was finished unpacking my things, I went over to the dinner area. There were assigned dinner tables, and, being unclaimed, I sat with the Hermes cabin. Everyone got up and walked over to a nearby fire. I couldn't see what they were doing, but all their faces looked deep in concentration as they did so. Chiron was standing next to me so I asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're putting a portion of their food in the fire."

"Um...Okay." _Creeps._

"Aren't you going to?"

"Sure." I walked over to the fire and scraped some of my food into it. As I walked back over to the Hermes table, everyone started staring at me. I mouthed the word, "What?" to Chiron, who was also in awe.

"You're claimed," he said, as if that explained everything.

"Um...to who?"

"Zeus. Look up." And there, right above my head, was a lightning bolt.

I tried to think of something to say but all that came out of my mouth was something intelligent like "Whoa."

Bayleigh came over to me. "Well, now we know what you can do," she said to me.

"Yeah." I was still staring at the lightning bolt above my head. An object floating over your head will do that to a person. "What can I do, exactly?"

"Well, Zeus is the God of the Sky," Bayleigh began, "So basically you control the sky. Like rain and wind and stuff."

"Cool." I watched as the lightning bolt faded more and more, until I was just staring at air. "So what do I do here? I mean, I probably don't just sit around all day."

By this point, Chiron had walked off to pry someone from the Ares cabin off someone from the Aphrodite cabin, so only Bayleigh was left to answer. "You train. With knives and swords and bows."

"Oh, my." I laughed.

**Bayleigh POV**

"Oh, my." Josh laughed. His laughter filled the air with the sound of bells. I made a mental note to try to make him laugh more in the future.

"Yeah, so breakfast is served at nine, lunch at noon, and dinner at seven. You can get up as early as you want, for training. But you don't have to. Yu are not allowed to skip breakfast, as Chiron and Mr. D think it's the most important meal of the day. Figures. It's basically the only thing they agree on. Most of the Aphrodite cabin go back-"

Josh cut me off. "Who's Mr. D?"

"The camp director. Anyway, so you can't skip breakfast, but you can go right back to sleep after it. Mostly the Aphrodite cabin go back to sleep, for their 'beauty rest', or whatever it is they call it." I paused for a breath.

Josh took this as an opportunity. "So when does training start?"

This kid was confusing me. "What do you mean?"

"Like the teachers and stuff. The trainers. When do they start, you know, training?"

Haha. This kid thinks we have personal trainers. "We train each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We challenge each other. Hold on, let me get Chiron so he can give you a sword." I went off to find Chiron. I finally found him talking some sense into the person from the Ares cabin. "Hey, Chiron. Josh needs a sword."

"Alright, let me go get one from the attic." And with that, Chiron went off to find a sword for Josh.

He came back about five minutes later, a sword in hand. He handed it to me. "I trust you will give this to him?"

I nodded. Then I went back to Josh. He was still standing in the same spot I had left him in, staring at his shoes. "Here." I thrust the sword out to him.

He read the inscription on it. "Windbreaker. How ironic."

"Yeah."

"What's your called?"

"Riptide."

"Oh. So all the swords are named after the demigod's parents?"

"Yeah, mostly. Alright, let's get started." I made a quick jab towards his sword, trying to unarm him. He got frightened, however, thinking I was going to hit him, and had back away. Not that that didn't work, too.

The fight was on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I'd really like it if I got some reviews so, if you read this story, please review! Alright, here's the next chapter! R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bayleigh POV**

I won. Of course I won. He was just a stupid, son of Zeus newbie. All I had to do was deflect his jabs, and make my own. He didn't really put up much of a fight. I was pretty tired, so I said goodnight to Josh and went to my cabin. I changed into a tank top and shorts, but I just couldn't go to sleep. I tossed and turned all night until about 1:00 AM.

Sometimes I would find myself walking on the beach, not remembering when or how I got there. This was one of those times.

I sat down on the cool sand, and just listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Sometimes I would think the waves were angry, and when they crashed onto the shore and slapped the sand, they released stress and retreated. Then they would get angry again and-well, you get the point. But tonight I just sat there, not really thinking of anything, mind cleared and ears open.

"Can't sleep?" said a voice behind me. I angled my body around so I could look into the eyes of the speaker. It was Josh.

"No, not really."

"Wow. You would think the person who won would climb in to bed, all content, and drift off to sleep, like in the movies."

"You watch way too many movies about that kinda stuff." _What? Does he just sit on his butt all day, staring at the TV?_

"Yeah, I know. So..."

"What? Spit it out."

"So what was keeping you up? I mean, I'm almost positive it wasn't your victory."

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep. You never had a night like that?"

"No. Normally something's keeping me up."_ He's here, and not sleeping, so what's keeping him up?_

"What's keeping you up?"

"Um...the way you beat me at sword fighting." From the blush on his face, I knew that wasn't it. I mean,yeah, he looked away as soon as it happened, but it was definitely there.

"No, really. Who am I going to tell?" He was really starting to make me want to know. And when that happens, I always find out.

**Josh POV**

Bayleigh had won. She deflected my jabs like I was fighting with a toothpick instead of a sword. The ones she made I had no time to deflect. So, after her victory, we said goodnight, and went into our cabins.

I got to my cabin, and fell asleep almost instantly. But then I had a dream:

_We were on the beach, and Bayleigh had brought the water up and splashed me._

_"Hey!" I shouted. "Dry me!"_

_"Nope." Bayleigh ran around the beach. "You have to catch me first!"_

_"Ugh," I groaned, "Girls." I chased her and finally caught up with her. I was pretty fast for having such short legs. "Got you!"_

_"Now that you have me, what do you want to do with me?" she asked._

_"Hmm..I had something in mind." And with that, I kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed back. And then I woke up._

After I woke up, I couldn't go back to sleep. _What did the dream mean? _Bayleigh had told me that when demigods dream, they're normally not regular dreams. But this one felt like a normal dream. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I went over to the beach. It kinda reminded me of Bayleigh's eyes, but I wasn't really thinking of her until I saw her sitting in the sand. She didn't exactly blend in, but she didn't stand out, either. It was more like she was a part of it. I walked over to her. "Can't sleep?"

"No, not really," she answered. In the real world, she was sitting next to me. In her eyes, though, she looked about a million miles away.

I couldn't think of anything else to say so I said, "Wow. You would think that the person who won would climb into bed, all content, and drift off to sleep. Like in the movies."

"You watch way too many movies about that kinda stuff," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know." Then something in the back of my head started bothering me. "So..."

"What? Spit it out." She looked kind of agitated.

"So what was keeping you up? I mean, I'm almost positive it wasn't your victory."

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep. You never had a night like that?" Now she looked curious.

"No, normally something's keeping me up."

"What's keeping you up?"

I couldn't tell her. I might not know how she would respond, but I knew I couldn't tell her. "Um...the way you beat me at sword fighting." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. _Shit, maybe she won't notice._ I looked away before she could see.

"No, really. Who am I going to tell?" _Yourself._

I decided to escape. "I um...gotta go."

"Wait," she called. But I was already halfway to my cabin. I felt bad about leaving her there, but I couldn't just tell her. And so, regretfully, I walked back to my cabin, crawled into bed, and still couldn't sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. And thanks to jazzfernando for the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bayleigh POV**

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I stretched, thinking it was a normal morning, then I remembered last night's events. And suddenly, my morning wasn't so normal after all. I groaned and got on another tank top and some jean shorts. Then I walked out into the breezy summer air.

It was 8:50 when I walked out of the cabin, and it takes about five minutes to get to the eating area, so I started off on the winding path. I got there, and I saw that a lot of people were already there, too_. Huh. Normally there a lot of tardies. Guess today's a lucky day. Figures._

The food wasn't served until exactly 9:00, so I sat at my table and waited. My other siblings started to show up, as well. We made small talk until 9:00, when the food was finally served. We all sighed and got up to get the food. We walked over to the fire and I made the mistake of looking back, which revealed that Josh was staring at me. He quickly looked away and I turned back around, so I was facing the fire once again. _Well, today's going to be awkward. _I shook my head and dumped the food into the fire. Then I walked back to the table. I ate in silence.

**Josh POV**

My siblings shook me awake and told me to set my alarm clock, which was already by my bedside table, to 8:45. I did so, then began getting ready. I put on a new T-Shirt and some jeans, took a breath, then walked out into the beautiful morning. I began to walk to the eating area, and when I got there, I saw Bayleigh by the fire. I began walking to the breakfast table, unconscious of the fact that I was still staring at her. She turned around, saw me, and went back to facing the fire. I looked away, and sat at my table. I ate in silence.

I got back up and went to the Apollo cabin. Demitri was there, earphones in, listening to music. "Hey," I said. When he didn't answer, I said, "Hey," a little louder this time.

He looked up, surprised and confused. "What? Oh!" He saw me standing at the doorway. "Hey," he finally said. He took the earphone's out. "What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"The usual. Hey, do you want to practice?"

I thought about this. "Sure, why not?" I mean, he had what? The sun, music, and poetry? I think the sky conquers that any day.

Boy, was I wrong. He beat me almost as easily as Bayleigh had. She walked by. _Speak of the devil. _

"Hey, Bayleigh. Want to try me?" Demitri asked, oblivious to the tenseness between us.

She said, "Maybe later," and walked back to the direction of her cabin.

Demitri looked worried. "Dude, do you know what's up with her?"

"No," I lied.

**Bayleigh POV**

I said, "Maybe later," after seing who Demitri was with, and walked back in the direction of my cabin. I could hear the rest of their conversation in the distance, but it wasn't clear. I kept walking. Soon I arrived at the Poseidon cabin, and I layed down on my bed. My half-brother, Alex, walked over to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"Want to try to beat all this?" he asked, cocky as ever.

"Sure." _What do I have to lose?_

And with that, we walked over to a medium-sized clearing. I jabbed and he deflected. We circled each other. This continued for Goddess knows how many minutes. Then we mixed it up a little. Alex jabbed, and I deflected, crashing my sword up, disarming him.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Why do you always have to beat me? Show a little mercy."

"Sorry, I can't. 'Be merciful to the defeated, and conquer the proud completely', remember?"

"Whatever." I handed him his sword and he walked away, all cockiness diminished.

I laughed at his childish behavior. I walked back to the cabin, feeling better already. But Josh stopped me when I was halfway there.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, "I was having a rough day, and I shouldn't have just left you there, on the beach. I'm a real jerk, and I'm really, really sorry."

He looked so helpless, standing in front of me, begging for forgiveness. "Alright, I forgive you."

He smiled. "So Demitri beat me almost as easily as you did."

"Are you saying he might be better than me?" I gasped and pretended to be apalled.

Josh laughed. "Just maybe. Oh, I didn't mean to upset you, my queen."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Don't you worry about it, my king." I blushed, realizing what I just said.

Josh, however, seemed unfazed by it. "Hey, since you can control the ocean and stuff, can you, like, make it rise?"

"Yeah. All the time." _Why was he asking this? The kid with many questions. I guess some things never change._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading my story! Even if you don't review,-which I'd prefer if you did-I still appreciate it. Okay, so here's the next chapter. Does anyone have any ideas? This story doesn't really have a plot, I'm taking it as it comes, so ideas would be really helpful! And, as you can see, I'm kinda short on reviews, so telling your friends to read my story would be really helpful, too! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bayleigh POV**

After Josh apologized, I felt bad about making _him_ be the one to apologize. I mean, maybe it _was_ my fault. If I hadn't pressured him into telling me what was keeping him up-a stupid thing to get so worked up by, by the way-no one would have had to apologize. _Bayleigh, come on, he apologized, now get over it. _But I couldn't get the image of Josh standing there, so helpless, out of my head. Looking at me with his big green-flecked-with-gold eyes, begging for forgiveness, as if he really cared that we were friends.

But then I remembered that I had promised my best friend from the Athena cabin, Melissa, we would train today after lunch. _Speaking of lunch... _I looked at my watch. _Shit._ It was 11:53, and from where I was standing, I would be about 3 minutes late to lunch._ Skipping lunch was okay, but being late wasn't. I never really got this camp. _My stomach was growling, however, so I walked over to the eating area as fast as I could. Chiron gave me a wary look, seeing as he was prying the same person from the Ares cabin off the same person from the Aphrodite cabin. Other than that, no one said anything.

I got my lunch, brought it to the fire, put a portion in, and walked back to my table. I began to eat my lunch, but then Josh walked over to my table. Everyone was staring at us, but Josh didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked worried.

"The dragon tried to eat me!"

I laughed. "Then you got too close," I said matter-of-factly. Then I laughed some more.

"It's not funny!" Josh said, but then a smile spread across his face, and then we were both laughing.

"He was just doing his job to protect the fleece from monsters. The dragon is what keeps us all safe." We had stopped laughing now, and both had serious expressions on our faces while Josh waited for me to explain why the dragon on our side had attacked him.

"Oh." That was all he said. _Oh._ No 'Oh, Bayleigh, you're so smart. Will you marry me?' _Not that I wanted him to say that. Pfft._

Then I noticed that everyone was still staring at us. "You should...um...go back to your table...," I said to Josh. He then looked confused. He looked around, and saw why. Josh made his way back to the Zeus table.

The rest of lunch went by normally, the Poseidon kids continuing with their easy banter. The I went to the big rock by the woods, and waited for Melissa to show up. She arrived about two minutes later, and we started. We circled each other first, and then I made the first jab. She deflected easily, seeing as it didn't have much power. Melissa wasn't as easy to beat as some of the other kids at this camp.

"Still making jabs?" she asked me, "Ah, you're too predictable." _Stupid Athena cabin. They always know how to win. _In this case, Melissa was trying to make me mad. She did know me too well.

"Not as predictable as you," I said. I made a long swipe, and knocked her right off her feet. "That's why I always win." And with that, I walked back to my cabin, layed down on my bed, and took a nap. But then I was dreaming:

_I was in a dark room, maybe a basement. I was down there for a really long time. I just got into the dream, but somehow I know this. And then I see light._

_It was just a speck of light, but after being in the darkness for so long, it could've been the sun. _

_THen the speck got bigger, turning into a stripe. A sliver of a stripe, really. I tried to move toward it, but I was tied to a pole behind me. I tried to struggle out of the rope's grasp, but it was no use. The light turned into a bigger stripe, and then revealed a face. The light was coming from a door! I didn't recognize the face at first, seeing as how far away from the door I was. THen the person came closer, and I could see that it was a boy. A boy who looked like...-Josh?!_

_Josh came closer, and started unraveling the ropes. He scooped me up into his arms, seeing as how my blood circulation wasn't regular, due to the ropes. He carried me out into the light, kissing me the whole way. _

_I woke up._

I looked in the mirror and realized my cheeks were flushed, and my eyes sparked with excitement, not the usual grogginess after taking a nap. I walked out of the cabin, passing Josh on the way. I pretended not to notice him and blushed.

_And the awkwardness returns._


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to include something in the last few chapters. I do not want you to review harshly, as someone evidently has. Thank you for your cooperation. Anyway, in this chapter I'll try to slow things down a little. Here it is. Enjoy! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bayleigh POV**

_And the awkwardness returns. _Realizing that I had no idea why I had left the cabin, I walked over to Chiron. I said, "Hey, you feel up to a sword fight?"

"I suppose I shall," Chiron said, in his wise-yet-not-in-an-annoying-way way.

But the problem was, Chiron was way more experienced than most of the camp. He was even better than Melissa. He made a long, graceful swipe and I deflected. He made a jab at my sword, trying to see where my weak point was. He came up empty-handed, and began to make swipes wherever he could. I deflected easily, but I was beginning to get more tired. Chiron made one last, long, powerful swipe that got inside my defenses. From the inside out, he brought his sword back to him on an angle that disarmed me.

"You may beat all of the campers, but you shall never beat me." And with that, Chiron walked away to help a daughter of Athena with her archery, which was what he was best at.

I was beginning to feel hungry, but looked at my watch and realized it was only 3:30, and dinner didn't start until seven. I decided to go and see Demitri. And that was my mistake right there. Because if I hadn't made that decision in the first place, then this wouldn't have happened:

"Hey, Demitri," I said as I walked into the Apollo cabin.

He was on his bed, writing in his notebook. _Probably a haiku. _Apollo has become quite obsessed with them. "Hey," he answered, not looking up from his notebook. Demitri was clearly not paying attention to me.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Anyone in there? Cause on planet Earth, we make eye contact with the person we're talking to."

"What? Oh." He finally looked up from his notebook. "So you're going out with Josh?" _What?!_

"Huh? I don't like Josh!"

"I never said you liked him. I said you were going out with him. But the fact that you were thinking that you don't like him obviously shows that you like him. Because if you didn't like him, you wouldn't be thinking about how much you like him." _Okay, he lost me._

"For the last time, _I don't like Josh! _You know what? Whatever. Forget about it."

"Mm-hm. Whatever you say." He looked back down at his notebook.

"Up here," I said. He looked up. "Who said that I was going out with Josh?"

"I thought you said to forget about it." I glared at him, so he said, "Lots of people. Tony, Olive, Maya, Hunter. So they were all lying?"

"Yes!" But I blushed, which made me question myself.

"Hey, why are you turning red? You okay? Want me to take you to the infirmary?" I shook my head and looked away.

I walked over to his bed, where his notebook was. "What are you writing about?" I picked up the notebook.

Demitri looked away. "Nothing."

I read through it. It said:

_From the way your eyes sparkle,_

_To the way you look at me_

_You love everything you do,_

_But I love everything you are._

"Aww, who's it about?"

He snatched it out of my hands. "No one."

**Demitri POV**

I was sitting on my bed, writing a poem. Not just any poem. An important one. One that changes lives. I didn't have much so far. It went like this:

_From the way your eyes sparkle,_

_To the way you look at me_

That was all I had so far. Then I got an idea. I began to scribble furiously when the door opened. It was Bayleigh.

"Hey," she said. I didn't look up so she wouldn't see my blush. _Can twelve-year-old boys blush? _Anyway, I tried to ignore her so she would go away. But Bayleigh wasn't the type of person to give up so easily. She got closer and waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone in there? Cause on planet Earth we make eye contact with the person we're talking to.

I pretended not to see her. "What? Oh." Then I thought of the first thing that came to mind. "So you're going out with Josh?"

**Two Minutes Later**

Bayleigh walked over to my bed. She picked up the notebook. "What are you writing?" she asked me.

"Nothing." _Yeah, right._

She began to read. _Shit. _"Aww, who's it about?" _You._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who reviewed! If you are reading this, REVIEW! As you can see, I don't have many reviews, so every one counts! This next chapter will be about what Josh was doing when Bayleigh and Demitri were in the Apollo cabin.**

**Josh POV**

Bayleigh passed by me, but as soon as she saw me, she looked away and pretended not to notice me. _What did I do?_I kept walking in the direction I was going: to the Apollo cabin. I saw Bayleigh and Chiron sword fighting, none of them really winning yet. I saw the Apollo cabin, and began to walk towards it. It was 3:33. I was about 20 yards away when I saw Bayleigh walking toward the Apollo cabin, too. _Huh. She doesn't look mad._ I decided to still stay where I was, anyway. Just in case. She walked up the steps and went through the door. I heard muffled voices inside.

_What are they talking about? _I crept closer. And closer. So close, in fact, that I was at the screen door. I could see Bayleigh reading out of something. _A book? _I put my nose up to the screen. _Oh, a notebook! _She read:

_"From the way your eyes sparkle,_

_To the way you look at me_

_You love everything you do_

_But I love everything you are"_

_What?! Why is she reading that to him?! Not that I'__m jealous. Yeah, right. Josh doesn't do jealous._ At this point, I had gotten frustrated and began to walk back to my cabin.

**Bayleigh POV**

Demitri snatched it out of my hands. "No one."

"Come on. Who am I going to tell?"

"I...um, got to go."

"Wait," I called. He was already out of the cabin. _Deja vu._

I picked up the notebook again. I reread it. It really was beautiful. Whoever he was writing this about is a lucky girl. _At least I hope it's a girl. _But I quickly shook the thought out of my head. No. Demitri was not gay. These things just did not work like that. _Did they?_ I sat there for I don't know how long, on his bed, with the notebook in my lap. I realized what I was doing and I walked out of the cabin and into the night air.

I checked my watch. It was 6:30. I walked over to the beach and sat down in the sand. _So many memories... _This was where Demitri and I had been sitting before we went to consult the Oracle for our Quest. This was where I first discovered my powers. This was where I spent my fist night at camp. But this was also the place where I cried for the first time in a long time. It was also the place where Josh got frustrated with me and left. _Josh. _Which made me think of other thing I shalt not record.

I stripped off my tank top and shorts, revealing a white bikini, and plunged into the water. When I surfaced, I made the current push me forward, and just glided through the water. Then I let the current have a break, and I swam. And swam. And swam. And swam. Like I never had before. Until I couldn't breathe. I floated on my back, controlled my breathing, then swam again. I plunged into the water, but this time I didn't come up. I just sat at the bottom of the ocean, running my hands through the sand. Seeing as I'm a daughter of Poseidon, I don't have to rush. I finally resurfaced and floated on my back a little more. Then I remembered something. Dinner. I got out of the water, pulled my clothes on, and ran to the eating area.

It was 7:30 when I got there, which was pretty bad considering that Chiron looked weary when I arrived to breakfast 3 minutes late. Everyone glared at me as I got my food, put it into the fire, and sat down. The only people who weren't looking at me were Josh and Demitri. _Wait. Josh? Why is he mad at me? _I ate my dinner in 2 minutes flat, and went back to the ocean, sat down on the sand, and listened to the sound of the waves I woke up around 8:00 the next morning in the same position on the beach. I walked to the Poseidon cabin, put on another tank top and some denim shorts(Demitri calls me Little Miss Short Shorts when I wear them, by the way), and walked over to the eating area. I was early this time, surprise, surprise, and sat down at my table, waiting for everyone else to show up.

Demitri was the first one, besides me, to sit down. He waited at the Apollo table without a word.

When 9:00 finally came, and most of the campers were at their tables, the food was put on the serving tables. We all walked over to it, grabbed our food, and went to the fire. _Poseidon, if you cam hear me, help me. I don't know what to do. Should I apologize? Demitri's a good friend, and I don't want to lose him just because I had to stick my big nose in his business. _The only reply I got was a puff of smoke. Feeling abandoned, I walked back over to my table. I ate my breakfast, and got up. Josh had walked in the direction of his cabin, so I assumed that that's where he would be.

I was right, and found him along the path to his cabin.

"Hey," I said. I caught up in stride next to him.

"Hey," He replied. He looked kind of agitated.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. Tell your boyfriend I said hi." _Um...WHAT?! What is he talking about? Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! _But I never got to tell him this, because he started walking faster. I tried to catch up to him, but it was no use. I finally gave up, and walked back to my position from the night before.

I stripped off my tank top and shorts, and got into the water. Again. I floated on my back, and stayed there for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was really busy. So here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bayleigh POV**

After what seemed like hours, I finally got out of the water and walked back to my cabin. The clock on my bedside table read 1:00. _Wow, I was out there for a long time. _There was a cool breeze, so I pulled on some jeans ad a T-shirt that hugged my figure. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to call my parents. I walked over to the well in the front of the room.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I threw a golden drachma into the mist and waited. My offering might have sounded half-hearted, but Iris didn't seem to mind. "Collein Ford, Rocky Point, New York." My mom appeared. He looked startled.

"Bayleigh! Where have you been?" She didn't sound mad, just genuinely curious. That was the way things were with my mom.

"Around," I said with a smile. This was our usual routine. I hadn't seen her in a few days, and whenever that happens, we always play this game. She pesters me into telling her every single detail of what I had done when she wasn't there. Today was no exception. I told her everything, leaving out the part about Demitri's notebook and when I asked Josh what had been keeping him up, and all the things that had happened because of those things. She listened intently, not interrupting me.

"Hmm. Seems like you've been a busy little girl," my mom said.

"Mommmmm....I'm twelve years old. I'm not a little girl anymore," I reminded her.

"I know, I know. I just want to hold onto the little girl you used to be. I want my baby girl back!" she laughed. This was an inside joke between me and her. I never really was a baby, considering the demi-god issue. I had to learn to grow up fast, being surrounded by death all the time.

I laughed too. "Promise you'll have chocolate chip waffles ready for me when I get home?" She nodded through her laughing fit, which I took as a yes. Whenever I talked to my mom, all my worries just sort of melted away. That was just the kind of person she was. "When do you want me home?"

"Um....around Christmas." Mom never really payed much attention to how long I would be at camp. I mean, sure, she missed me, but she gave me my freedom.

"So, what about December 23rd?" It was May, so I had a while to go before I would see her again. And it's not like school was a problem. I didn't go to it. Instead, I spent my time learning useful information, like how to survive when you're trapped on a deserted island filled with bloodthirsty monsters. The usual stuff. The only time I had went to school was the past year, on the quest to find Josh. I enrolled in his school, which happened to be, like, a five-minute drive from my house. Then I had to find him, and Demitri had to befriend him. Him and Josh would go for a 'bike-ride' and inconspicuously went by my house. And, well, you know what happened from there.

"Yeah, sounds good," my mom said.

"Alright, Ma, well, I gotta go." We said our goodbyes, and I ended the Iris message. I decided to practice my powers. I walked back over to the beach, passing Josh on the way. As soon as he saw me, he began walking faster. I didn't try to catch up with him. Lot of good that did me before. Not.

I got to the beach, and started with easy stuff. Making the current change, bringing the water up, and making ripples in the water. Then I got into intermediate stuff, like making waves, or making the water completely still. By the I was tired, and I wasn't really hungry for lunch, so I took off my T-shirt and jeans, showing a lime green bikini, and stepped into water. I floated on my back, and before I knew it, Josh was over me, one leg on each side of me, shaking me.

"Bayleigh! Oh, God, don't be dead! Bayleigh! Don't die on me!"

I decided to get up to show him that I was in no state of dying. "I'm not dying, Josh. I was sleeping." He looked at me like I had three heads, and then, realizing his current position, got up. Why did I regret him ever moving?

"But-you-you were-just lying there-I-I pulled you-I pulled you up." He was stuttering now, clearly confused. I realized now that I was on the sand, not in the water.

"Hey, how did I get out of the water?" I asked, completely calm.

"I pulled you out," Josh replied. All stuttering was gone by now.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon, remember? I can breathe underwater. I don't even get wet if I don't want to. I can swim for days and not get a single wrinkle. I really don't think it's possible for me to drown."

"Oh," Josh said, emabarassed now,"And I'm sorry about...before."

"If you were talking about your position before, then you're forgiven." He had to smile at this. I was grinning at his embarassment. In fact, I was surprised he even brought it up. That was the last thing on my mind right now. _Okay, so maybe not the _last _thing. _I had never noticed it before, but his eyes sort of sparkled when he smiled. The gold specks in his eyes looked not like they were peices of a necklace, but like they were beams of light, created by the sun itself. HIs dark brown hair made his eyes look even more extravagant. Faint freckles were sprinkled across his nose, carelessly, but that just made them even more perfect.

"Well, you know, I didn't exactly mind it," Josh said to me_. Whoa, did he just say that? _

"Mind what?" I asked, playing the innocent game.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

I stepped closer to him. "I don't think I do." He eyed the distance between us. He made a step closer. There was only about a foot of space between us now.

"You know you do," he said now. But I didn't need words to know what happened next. Me. Him. Close together. And there would be kissing.

But my hypothesis was wrong. He took a piece of seaweed out of my hair and said, "You spend way too much time in water." Then he walked away. Like nothing had ever happened. And maybe nothing did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Lavinda Hood for reviewing! I really do appreciate constructive criticism, so don't worry about it, it helps me grow as an author. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 9**

**Bayleigh POV**

It was 4:00 PM, and I was still sitting on the beach, staring at the waves, wondering what the heck had happened. First Josh is mad at me because of a supposed boyfriend, then he thinks I'm dead and comes to the rescue, then I _think _he was about to kiss me. _But what made him change his mind? _If he was even going to kiss me at all, of course. And then things would probably be awkward between us. _Again. _And right then, I knew what I had to do. I would apologize to Demitri. I wasn't going to lose _another _friend because of awkwardness. I got up, shook the sand out of my hair, and started walking to Demitri's cabin.

This time, I was filled with confidence. I knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. I was beginning to get desperate. I knocked for a fourth time. Tom, one of Demitri's brothers, finally answered.

"Where's Demitri?" I asked. He looked confused. Tom was also blond, but he had green eyes. Whereas Demitri was fair-skinned, Tom was tan. Tom was taller than Demitri, and was two years older, making him 14. Tom was more muscular, and liked to brag about it."I thought he was with you."

"No. Did he say anything about training?"

"No, but he's probably fine. If you want to see him, I'd look for him if I were you."

"Alright, thanks." I walked back to my cabin, all confidence diminished. _Why can't he just make things easy for once? _I passed Josh along the way. He looked at me, we locked gazes, and I walked over to him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go look for you, actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know..."

"Yeah?"

"If..."

"Mm-hm?"

"If you would..."

"Oh, just spit it out!"

"I wanted to know if you...would train with me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong." I knew he was lying, but I let the matter drop.

"Alright. Try to hit me."

"Now?"

"Now." He struck out blindly, not really knowing what to do. I deflected easily. "Put some power into it." He tried again, harder this time. "Half of it's just the follow through. Don't make the sword something you're holding, but an extension of your arm." He tried again. And this time I wasn't disappointed. He swung right through my defenses, making a long, deep gash in my stomach. I only got a glimpse. Everything was red. There was so much blood. It was all I could see. And then nothing. Because everything went black.

**2 Hours Later**

I woke up in an uncomfortable bed. There was a stinging in the pit of my stomach. I tried to itch it, as it was irritating me. But I couldn't. There was something in my way. I opened my eyes, to see that I was in the infirmary. I moaned. The stinging was getting stronger and stronger. I looked down at my stomach. There were bandages all over it. And then memories came flying back. Me. Josh. Follow through. Red. I moaned again, knowing Josh would be here any minute, apologizing. I didn't want him to feel bad, he was only doing what I told him to.

And then, right on cue, Josh came in along with Chiron. "Bayleigh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. It was a total accident. It's all my fault. I'm so sor-"

I cut him off. "Josh, it's okay. Don't get all hysterical on me." I smiled.

He grinned. "I'll try my best. But, I really do feel really bad. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here."

Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, when can I bust out of this joint?"

To which Chiron replied, "Well, any other demigod wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. But you, as a descendant from Poseidon, can leave in a few hours. We just need to bring you some water, and you'll be as good as new by tommorow."

I groaned. "You mean I have to stay here? Until tommorow?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Chiron answered with a sad look on his face. And then the unexpected happened. Because Demitri burst through the door.

The first thing he did was grab Josh by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to her?! You ruined her! She's damamged!" _I guess Demitri heard about me being in the nurse's office. _Josh looked at me and my stomach and a look of guilt shadowed his face.

Chiron jumped and turned around to see Demitri trying to punch a very scared-looking Josh. Chiron pulled hte two boys apart and ushered a shocked Demitri out the door.

I sopke up. "Um, shouldn't someone go talk to him?"

Chiron looked weary. He sighed. "We already did."

"What's his problem? I mean, it's not like this has never happened to me before."

Chiron shook his head. "We don't know."

I looked behind Chiron. "Josh, what's wrong?" _He's been awfully quiet._

"What's wrong is that I know what's wrong with Demitri." Josh looked tired, like he knew this would happen eventually. _Whatever _this _is. _"He loves you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Keep reviewing!**

**Bayleigh POV**

"He loves you." And with that one tiny word that Josh had said, my world was turning upside down. Being upside down isn't bad. But at first, all the blood rushes to your head and you can't think. The blood swirls around your brain, and you want it to stop, but you're standing on the ceiling. It's like gravity has abandoned you, and your lags turn to jelly. You're lost, and no one is there to show you the way. You can't talk, can't move, can't breathe. All you can do is stand (Or in my case, sit) there and stutter like and idiot.

Chiron and Josh, after realizing that the best thing for me was privacy, walked out of the room and left me with my thoughts. Because I knew Josh wasn't lying to me when he said that Demitri loved me. In a way, I had always known it. But there were so many lies, and secrets, that kept me speechless. Which was good, in a way, because it kept me from screaming. But bad, because if I had screamed, a part of me would be letting go, and blow through the wind, never to be heard again. But, right now, I had it all bottled up inside, _wanting_ to scream. _Wanting_ to run. Wanting to do _something. _But it was all I could do to not fall unconscious for the second time today.

About an hour later, I came to my senses and knew that what was done was done. All I had to figure out was how I was going to deal with it. I decided the matter could wait until tomorrow, so I tried to go to sleep. Seeing as it was 10:00, I had missed dinner. I wasn't especially hungry, either. But my sleep was interrupted when Chiron walked in with water. He came over to my cot, and I took the pitcher of water from him. I got up, then fell back down onto the bed again.

Chiron said, "Pour it over yourself when you're still in the cot. Then dry off the bed." _Simple logic, Bayleigh. Use your brain. _But I wasn't thinking straight, as there was a really deep gash in my stomach. That kind of thing can mess with a person's logic. I did as I was instructed, and instantly felt better. I could feel the water healing my wound. It was an extraordinary feeling, as if ice was melting the wound, making it smaller. What I didn't notice was that Josh was standing in the doorway of the infirmary. Which is why he heard what happened next.

I stood up and asked Chiron, "So, is it true?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, it's true," he said, as if this happened every day. As if he knew this would happen someday. The only thing I didn't expect him to ask was, "The only question is, how do you feel about him?"

This caught me off guard. But I knew the truth would set me free. So I said, "I never really thought about it. He was only a friend. But, I mean, think about it: he's nice, and sweet, and he's funny. He's a son of Apollo, which is good in the looks department, and he's easy to be around. Demitri's been a good friend to me, and I don't know what I'd do without him. Maybe we could go the extra step. It wouldn't be much different." I shrugged. Chiron walked out. And that was when the world turned upside down.

Again.

Josh revealed himself, and walked over to where I was standing, grabbed both sides of my face in his hands, and kissed me. I got lost in the kiss, and soon I was falling, Josh holding me. He was much stronger than he looked. But the fall didn't stop our kiss. We just kept going. Until what seemed like hours later, when Josh pulled away, still holding me, and I said, "Screw Demitri." He smiled, and kissed me again, but this time we didn't come up for air for a long time.


End file.
